User talk:TheHungrySage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Akira Toriyama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kingemocut (talk) 01:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sage When categorizing, could you put "Skills" as "skills" instead because it matches other type of categories that have "skills" in them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo - Promotions and stuff Yo hungry sage, you won yourself some adminship man. here, have a nice promotion. enjoy, and don't lose your head! Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 14:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Dragon Quest wikia looks like a great resource for the community, but it would need a few tweaks to meet our spotlight criteria. The main page would need to be expanded slightly to include some portal-style links to large content categories (eg. games, walkthroughs, characters, items, locations, etc.); right now it doesn't really have many links into the content of the wikia itself. Additionally we would ask that you lower the editing protection to only prevent editing by anonymous users and new accounts; there is no evidence that the page was ever vandalized much and it has been fully protected for about 4 years now. Aside from the main page, you have some that would need to be sorted out. And there are over a thousand pages marked as stubs; for a spotlight a maximum of 20%, or about 750 pages in your case, should be stubs. So you would need to go through that category and remove the tag from some of the longer pages. Please let me know on my wall if you have any questions, and leave me a message when you have had a chance to make some of these changes so I can check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) List Would you mind if I made a list of pictures for you to rename? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Not at all, go for it! TheHungrySage (talk) 21:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't mind if I upload the new style for the main page do you? I won't upload it yet since it needs finishing off. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :: :: Once you finish the new style, upload away. I'm looking forward to it!TheHungrySage (talk) 21:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I will. Main Page/Sandbox, this is where you'll find it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 21:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Once I've changed the links of the image names to the new names, will you delete the old names? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ok, I'll do thatTheHungrySage (talk) 22:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You forgot to do the other milly one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I have to go offline a bit for now, I'll fix that up as well as the others when I get backTheHungrySage (talk) 22:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Thanks for what you have done so far by the way. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Deletions I think you can now delete the file redirects now since I think I have changed all the links from the old names to the new names. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, just clarifying, but are you asking me to delete the links on your sandbox page? Or something else? Sorry, I've been awake for 48+ hours, and my brain is having a fun time trying to live, let alone process english.TheHungrySage (talk) 09:06, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think you defo need a sleep. I'll talk to you when you have had some sleep then. See you later. ;) Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Renaming I have created a template and category for images, pages etc. that need renaming which will make it simpler for you to see what needs renaming, Category:Candidates for renaming. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Tasks I've made a new list for you on my sandbox, if you go to part two of the rename and section and part one of deletions, you'll see everything I'm asking you to do. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:42, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for doing the deletions, can you do the renamings please? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:46, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Check out this, Main Page/Sandbox. What do you think of it so far? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I've finished it, shall I upload it onto the main page? Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: ::: @Ellis, go for it! This is really great, just what the main page needs!TheHungrySage (talk) 22:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'm going to upload it now. Operation: Revival is in it's first steps. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::All done. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you please do the other thing I asked... 14:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sorry it took so long, I had forgotten. It is done now. TheHungrySage (talk) 23:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Just to let you know that when renaming, there is an option to not leave a redirect, in future, can you leave no redirect since I will correct the links to the old name to the new one and it creates less work for you to in future. Just letting you know (hope you don't take it the wrong way). Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :OK, thanks, I had been leaving one on purpose, I won't do this anymore. User:TheHungrySage ::Okey Dokey! Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I've got more for you. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:44, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Demotions I've uploaded more demotions since the users haven't logged on in a long while and haven't edited here in a while. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Updating navigation templates I was thinking of updating the style of the navigation templates. What do you think? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC) New style! Do you like this new style? Template:Infobox Album. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Nice work Ellis! I think that this is definitely a great update to the infobox. By the way, thanks for your work on the main page, it has already upped traffic into the wiki by 11% (we had a lot of people coming onto the wiki, but not very many actually going to one of the pages.) :Thanks for that and I have also updated the character template too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) New renames! I have some more pictures etc. that need renaming. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) New User Hello. I'm a fairly active contributor on a few wikis (Not on Wikia anymore) and I'd like to begin contributing significantly on this one (It looks a lot nicer than the previous Wikia I worked on). Is it still very active, and is there a convenient place I can learn what needs to be done and get a general idea on this community's formatting? I'm preparing for a DQ marathon with the Japanese games and read somewhere that a user wanted the JP names (Kana and everything) on pages when possible; I've done this for other English-speaking (reading/typing) JP game communities and think agree that it would be helpful/make pages more attractive. I'm leaving this on your page since I saw you are still very active here. Last of all, do you guys have an IRC, or does the Wikia chat get much use? Thank you for reading and for any potential response. Nini207 (talk) 14:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Deletions There are tons of stuff that needs deleting, can you delete them for the wiki? Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Coming back Are you planning to come back? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Adoption I'm planning on submitting an adoption for this wiki since I see that this wiki is, basically, leaderless since King hasn't been on in the last few months plus you rarely edit here now. Come speak to me if you would like to know more. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Right. I'll message him now and I'll write a blog post too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If he doesn't reply. What do you think I should do? Your the next of kin who has been active recently and who has user rights. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Just give him a good amount of time to reply, say 2-3 weeks. Perhaps try searching his username on the internet in general, since he may be more active in other places. If you still can't get hold of him, just proceed anyway. In the meantime, I have promoted you to Chat Moderator, so that you can continue aiding the wiki. :::Righty ho then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) How do you like the prototypes I'm creating in my sandbox? User:Ellis99/Sandbox. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :I've also revamped the look of the forums too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Those prototypes give a really welcome fresh look to some of the pages-great work! Also your work with the forums has made it look much better. Hopefully that will help to perhaps make some new editors stick around fo a bit!TheHungrySage (talk) 22:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for liking them! Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:22, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, with the plans I have, I plan on having all /doc removed too from the wiki once templates have been updated. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Will be putting in my request early next month if nothing happens. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:22, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't bother waiting, you've given him enough time-just apply whenever you feel comfortable. TheHungrySage (talk) 23:13, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll be doing it next month when I have more internet and also put that I have permission from you to adopt the wiki too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm going to sent in the request now. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've sent it in. I wonder what will happen? Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::They'll probably look at the wiki for a bit, then seeing the lack of admin activity, they'll give adminship to you. Have fun with the wiki!TheHungrySage (talk) 00:02, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. There's quite a few things that need doing here but I'll need your help with that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I know that I've been non-existant a bit lazy recently, but I can definitely keep helping out with the wiki. TheHungrySage (talk) 22:46, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I've been planning an organisation for the wiki that will help out users and keep order to the pages of the wiki and I think you would be great for it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I'm also going to create a navigation of the Bestiary from VI and IX too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I've become the new bureaucrat here! Yey :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:41, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Quest Trading Card Game Look at this! http://www.dq-ccg.com/tcg/rules.htm. I've found something I didn't realise existed before, Dragon Quest Trading Card Game and it's rules. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:01, September 9, 2015 (UTC) This is actually pretty neat, I wonder if it's going to be released overseas or not?TheHungrySage (talk) 23:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :I highly doubt it because the popularity isn't the same as Japan. That's probably why they won't bring over remakes now, in case they make a loss. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:33, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Activity Could you possibly try to be a bit more active. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:28, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :I also want to talk to you about new rules for the wiki and for users with right to make sure they stay active. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:48, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Please. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: :::Sorry, I have had a lot of things going on. I will be more active from now, and am willing to discuss ways to keep users here. TheHungrySage (talk) 23:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC)::: ::::That's great. I'll give a low down on everything soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:43, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::One of the things that is planned is to get rid of the documents since they aren't needed in the shaping of the wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::And to replace them with usage on template pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:38, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually, only some will be removed. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:57, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, do you need any help with those? If so, just give me a list of what you feel needs deleting, and I'll start. TheHungrySage (talk) 21:58, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Template:Character/doc, Template:CharacterExpList/doc, Template:MonsterInfo/doc and Template:NotableEnemy/doc. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm also planning new guidelines and new rules too. One may affect you (depending if your active). Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Just looking at the ones you have given me, they all look like they would be very useful for new users, so instead of deleing them I believe that we should instead promote them.:TheHungrySage (talk) 21:52, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I suppose it can be done. The will have to be altered a bit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::And I think the names should be changed too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:00, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to create a weapons template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's a rebranding of the equipment template as the current info might be incorporated into it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:09, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, those articles above can be incorporated into Layout Guide. The residual can be deleted. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I really just do not know how to code how to incorporate them into the Layout Guide, so could you handle that? Also, just drop me a message once you make the weapons template, once that has happened I'll clean up all of the weapon pages, de-stub them all.TheHungrySage (talk) 22:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, I'll handle it. I'll message you once it's created and I'll be making a template for where you can find the item(s) and the flavour text too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:22, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Also, navigation templates will be updated too once I have finished the rest of the games (need to do the navigation templates for V, VI, VII, VIII, Swords, Joker etc., done some games already). Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) On a different note, I was thinking the other day and came to the question-what do you think should be some of the wiki's long term goals? I personally believe that we should focus on getting the number of stubs cut so that we can feature the wiki on wikia central, do you have any ideas? TheHungrySage (talk) 08:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Your right. The number of stubs needs to be cut down to the minimalist number possible. I don't have any longterm goals at the moment. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:34, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also going to create a new game infobox that is housed on the side of game pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bot We are going to have someone do bot requests. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Active Are you planning on coming back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I will be away for an extended amount of time over the Christmas holidays, I will not be on at all for a couple of months, so you can take control of the wiki completely over the holidays. TheHungrySage (talk) 04:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Coming back Since Christmas and New Year are over, I was wondering when you'll come back? Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey, great to see you back! Sorry for sending so many messages :( I'll tell you want needs doing soon, like tomorrow :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::You could star by adding stubs to pages that have little info. I have been reformatting monster pages, so they are prepared for info to be inserted. You could also add the description of monsters under the header, Characteristics too, if you want. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Great description! Carry when you can :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 00:04, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Could you carry on? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Very good! :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) New temps I have created temps to replace the outdated DQIX temp used on pages where monsters appear so it can be used on all pages of all games where monsters appear. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, sounds great. I'll keep expandoing the monster characteristics on all of the DQIX pages. TheHungrySage (talk) 21:55, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::That's great! :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you do some more. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Could you write more descriptions? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:42, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Could you write some more? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:27, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi THS, the reason is because he has copied the info from the Dragon Quest org wiki and I've been meaning to put in place a policy to make sure no-one copies from that wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:58, March 18, 2016 (UTC) I've corrected things from the rollbacking too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:57, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me with the editing of the pages Follower is editing. The pages need to be different from the org wiki. They separated from us six years ago due to the style of Wikia. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) OK, I'll tell him to stop. If he doesn't listen we can always just give him a mute, that's well within our rights. btw, sorry I haven't been able to help out with editing, I've been v.busy with school recently. I'll get back into doing them as soon as I can. TheHungrySage (talk) 07:50, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks THS :) I wish the old users would come back like, Daisy, King, Kiko and Hoshi. They were great, just like you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:01, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you carry on with what I asked you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Are you planning on coming back? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:28, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Could you carry on with the descriptions? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:25, June 1, 2016 (UTC)